se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Italia-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Reyes británicos con mandatarios italianos Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Giovanni Gronchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (second right) and Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh (second left) talk with President Giovanni Gronchi (1887-1978) of Italy and his wife Carla Bissatini at Buckingham Palace in London at the start of a State Visit on May 13th 1958. Giuseppe Saragat - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II Giuseppe Saragat. Historic Images Isabel II - Sandro Pertini.jpg| 1980 La Regina Elisabetta a Roma con il presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini. Foto LaPresse Francesco Cossiga - Isabel II.jpg| Italian president Francesco Cossiga made a state visit to the United Kingdom in November 1990. This shows Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II speaking to and exchanging gifts with the President at Buckingham Palace. They are also joined by Princess Diana and Princess Margaret. reelsarency Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Isabel II.jpg| Ciampi with the Queen in 2005 CREDIT: AP/MATTHEW FEARN Giorgio Napolitano - Isabel II.jpg| Grand occasion: Italian President Giorgio Napolitano, left, and The Queen walk in the courtyard of the Quirinale Presidential Palace after listening to the national anthems. AP Isabel II - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Sergio Mattarella incontra la Regina Elisabetta II un colloquio di 45 minuti. Reuters Amintore Fanfani - Sin imagen.jpg| The Queen Elizabeth II and Italian Prime Minister Fanfani at the opera in Rome, Italy Giulio Andreotti - Isabel II.jpg| 1961, con il ministro della Difesa Giulio Andreotti (ansa) Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip meet Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato and his wife Diana Vincenzi prior to a state banquet at the Quirinale Palace on October 16, 2000 in Rome, Italy. Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi is greeted by Queen Elizabeth II as he welcomed for dinner at Buckingham Palace on the second day of the Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) 03 April. The three days of meetings are likely to be dominated by discussions on how the Asian economic crisis is being handled. Isabel II - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| European Commissioner Jose Manuel Barroso (back row, from left) stands alongside other leaders of G8 countries notably; Silvio Berlusconi of Italy, Gerhard Schroder of Germany, Junichiro Koizumi of Japan, Paul Martin of Canada, (front row, from left) George W Bush of USA, The Duke of Edinburgh, Jacques Chirac of France, Britain's Queen Elizabeth, Tony Blair of UK and Vladimir Putin of Russia, at Gleneagles in July 2005. PA Primeros ministros británicos con mandatarios italianos Theresa May = Theresa May Matteo Renzi - Theresa May.jpg| Matteo Renzi and Theresa May (Image: Rex) Paolo Gentiloni - Theresa May.jpg| Brexit, l'incontro a Londra tra Paolo Gentiloni e Theresa May. Phto: ANSA Giuseppe Conte - Theresa May.jpg| La cancelliera tedesca Angela Merkel, il presidente francese Emmanuel Macron, la prima ministra britannica Theresa May e il presidente del Consiglio italiano Giuseppe Conte a un incontro del G7, La Malbaie, Canada, 8 giugno 2018 (detalle de foto). (Fuente: AFP) |-| David Cameron= David Cameron David Cameron - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| David Cameron with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi in Toronto today, where they were meeting with other G8 leaders. PA David Cameron - Mario Monti.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron (L) welcomes his Italian counterpart Mario Monti to 10 Downing Street in London January 18, 2012. REUTERS/Andrew Winning David Cameron - Enrico Letta.jpg| David Cameron and Italy's Prime Minister Enrico Letta (Reuters) David Cameron - Matteo Renzi.jpg| David Cameron greets Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi (PA) |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Gordon Brown.jpg| Wahington, con i ministri delle Finanze, da sinistra, Robert Rubin, Gordon Brown. Il Sole 24 Giorgio Napolitano - Gordon Brown.jpg| Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano con Gordon Brown, Primo Ministro del Regno Unito di Gran Bretagna e Irlanda del Nord. presidenti.quirinale.it Gordon Brown - Romano Prodi.jpg| EU leaders are hoping to iron out remaining differences AP Gordon Brown - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi e Gordon Brown lavorano ad un coordinamento G8 - G20. G8 Italy |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Tony Blair.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con Tony Blair (foto tratte dal sito della Presidenza della Repubblica e dal sito www.carloazegliociampi.it) Massimo D'Alema - Tony Blair.jpg| Massimo D'Alema e Tony Blair Foto di Antonio Scattolon. Masimo D'Alema Flicrk Giuliano Amato - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair with Gerhard Schroeder, Wim Kok and Giuliano Amato. BBC Romano Prodi - Tony Blair.jpg| Mr Blair came across as a patient father figure BBC Silvio Berlusconi - Tony Blair.jpg| Berlusconi backs Blair for EU job AP Matteo Renzi - Tony Blair.jpg| Il Sì di Tony Blair: «Il vero cambiamento in Italia è Matteo Renzi, non i populisti» ANSA/ PALAZZO CHIGI/ TIBERIO BARCHIELLI-FILIPPO ATTILI |-| John Major= John Major Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Giulio Andreotti - John Major.jpg| Leaders of Group of Seven posed for the photograph in London on July 15, 1991. George Bush Presidential Library and Museum John Major - Lamberto Dini.jpg| John Major, Prime Minister, United Kingdom; Lamberto Dini, President, Italy. Photo: University of Toronto Giuliano Amato - John Major.jpg| John Major, British Prime Minister and President in office of the Council; Ruud Lubbers, Dutch Prime Minister; Giuliano Amato, Italian Prime Minister. (detalle de imagen). Credit © European Union, 2018 John Major - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| napoli francois mitterrand john major silvio berlusconi bill clinton helmut kohl |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Giovanni Leone - Sin imagen.jpg| British Conservative party leader Margaret Thatcher on a visit to Rome, with Italian president Giovanni Leone. Margaret Thatcher - Sandro Pertini.jpg| MARGARET THATCHER E IL PRESIDENTE SANDRO PERTINI (1979 - Olycom) Francesco Cossiga - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Margaret Thatcher. (ansa) Aldo Moro - Sin imagen.jpg| British Conservative Party leader Margaret Thatcher talking to Italian politician Aldo Moro during a visit to Rome, circa 1977. Francesco Cossiga - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Margaret Thatcher. (ansa) Giovanni Spadolini - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Photo from the G-7 Economic Summit in Ottawa. Leaders at the Chateau Montebello in Montebello, Quebec, Canada (from left to right: Gaston Thorn, Zenko Suzuki, Helmut Schmidt, Ronald Reagan, Pierre Trudeau, Francois Mitterrand, Margaret Thatcher, Giovanni Spadolini). (detalle de foto). Ronald Reagan Presidential Library Bettino Craxi - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher in una foto d'archivio con l'allora segretario socialista italiano Bettino Craxi.(ANSA) Amintore Fanfani - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| G-7 Economic Summit in Williamsburg, Virginia (left to right) Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn, Helmut Kohl, François Mitterrand, Ronald Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Margaret Thatcher, Amintore Fanfani. (detalle de imagen). Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Giovanni Goria - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Fine anni 80 Presidente del Consignio Giorgio Goria e Margaret Thatcher. Mariarosaiburi.it Ciriaco De Mita - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| G-7 Economic Summit leaders at the University of Toronto in Canada (left to right) Jacques Delors, Ciriaco De Mita, Margaret Thatcher, Ronald Reagan, Brian Mulroney, Francois Mitterrand, Helmut Kohl, Noboru Takeshita. /20/88. Courtesy Ronald Reagan Presidential Library Giulio Andreotti - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Andreotti se reúne en septiembre de 1990 en Londres con la Dama de Hierro, Margaret Thatcher. AFP Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Thatcher & Berlusconi. Fuentes Categoría:Italia-Reino Unido